plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Intensive Carrot
) Large amounts of zombies (can push or pull plants around) (scorched plants are unrevivable) |unlocked = Beating Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 26 |unlocked china = Beating Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 7 |costume1 = IntensiveCarrotCostume2 |costume2 = IntensiveCarrotCostume |flavor text = "How do I revive eaten plants?" asks Intensive Carrot. "In a word: vitamins. Vitamins and sorcery."}} Intensive Carrot is the sixth and last plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B development diary released on September 15, 2015. Intensive Carrot is an instant-use plant. When selected, gray-scaled sprites of plants that were defeated will appear on the tiles they died, assuming that the tiles are still unoccupied. When Intensive Carrot is planted on a gray-scaled sprite, the fallen plant will be revived with half of its maximum health remaining. Audio Origins Intensive Carrot is based on the carrot Daucus carota sativus, a root vegetable, usually orange in color, though purple, red, white, and yellow varieties exist. Its name is a portmanteau of "intensive care," referring to treatment of patients which can extend to mean the revival of plants and "carrot," which is the real-life plant this plant is based on. One of its costumes is a head mirror, a device commonly associated with doctors, referencing his reviving ability. Almanac entry Upgrades Enchant-mint effect When boosted by Enchant-mint, Intensive Carrot will restore revived plants to 125% of the plants health. If he is already ar lvl 10, enchant-mint does nothing. Level upgrades Level upgrades Note: Intensive Carrot cannot be upgraded to level 4. Strategies Intensive Carrot is a powerful plant, but its power to revive plants must be used properly to utilize its full potential. Intensive Carrot should be used only on plants that are worth reviving, most of which are represented in the list below. *Sun Bean (better if boosted) *Hypno-shroom (better if boosted) *Electric Blueberry *Toadstool *Sweet Potato *Spikerock *Banana Launcher *Tall-nut *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Chili Bean (better if boosted) *Coconut Cannon *Citron *Explode-O-Nut (better if boosted) *Missile Toe *Caulipower *Any other plant with a high sun cost or fairly slow recharge rate or a boosted plant This makes it a good idea to quickly recover plants that were destroyed by Explorer Zombie, Gargantuar Prime or Turquoise Skull Zombie's lasers, MC Zom-B, All-Star Zombie or Super-Fan Imp as long as these zombies are defeated beforehand. However, it should be noted that Intensive Carrot always revives plants at half health (unless it's upgraded), and when it comes to plants such as Sun-shroom, Pea Pod, Potato Mine, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root, and Kiwibeast, Ultomato, they will always be revived to their initial stage, regardless of which stage they were in when they died, so using Intensive Carrot on them is generally a bad idea. Intensive Carrot can be combined with Imitater to both revive two plants at once, and cut down on its recharge time. This is especially helpful in worlds where your front line could be destroyed easily, such as Neon Mixtape Tour and Modern Day. Remember that a plant cannot be revived if another plant was pushed or pulled by Mecha-Football Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Punk Zombie or Ankylosaurus to tile where it was defeated. Jurassic Rockpuncher's ability will also prevent you from reviving a plant so you should be careful when they're around. Gallery Trivia *Its appearance could possibly be based on a drill, as it drills into the ground. *It's currently the only Enchant-mint plant that is free. *If a revived plant is boosted through a gem purchase or the Zen Garden, then it will activate its boost again. The revived plant will still have its health reduced as the degeneration happens after the boost, unless the plant in question is a defensive plant, in which case it will retain its armor. *It cannot revive Grave Buster. *When it is used on a fallen Chard Guard, the Chard Guard will grow back all of its leaves. Its health will still be reduced, however. *If it is used on an eaten duplicated Spore-shroom, the mushroom will give back sun when dug up. *It is possible to revive a Guacodile if it was either crushed by Surfer Zombie's surfboard while on land, frozen blocks, Imp Porter's backpacks, or Arcade Zombie's arcade machines, despite it rushing immediately after being crushed. *It used to be possible to revive Power Lily if it was defeated by a Hair Metal Gargantuar's shock wave prior to older updates. *The sound playing while it revives a plant seems to have a remix of some sort in a part of the rap jam. *Plants being gray-scaled is similar to the actions of the Imitater from Plants vs. Zombies. *Gray-scaled textures of defeated plants show no costumes even if the player has costumes on them. **The only exceptions to this are costumes that are limited time, like Lawn of Doom Peashooter, Sunflower and Wall-nut. *Intensive Carrot can not revive Lily Pad, even if the tile isn't covered with water. *It is the second plant which can turn into another plant, with the first one being Imitater and the third being Escape Root. **Coincidentally they are all roots. *In Modern Day - Day 25, it is the only plant given, since it is used to revive the pre-placed plants in order to defeat the zombies. The player must strategize the order of plants they would like to revive and must be careful of pushing threats such as Punk Zombie. Specific to the Chinese version *Prior to the 2.2.3 update, it could revive instant-use plants and single plants. For example, if a Power Lily was used and vanishes, Intensive Carrot could revive the Power Lily to do the same effect again. **However, it can still revive Gold Bloom. *Certain level 4 plants when revived will create various glitches: **Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Primal Sunflower, Repeater, Laser Bean, Homing Thistle, Bowling Bulb, Sap-fling, Fire Peashooter, Chili Bean, Torchwood, Hypno-shroom: Plant Food animations play only. For Torchwood and Hypno-shroom, their animations remain even though they are not yet fed with Plant Food. **Imitater: Remain idle on screen. This is also the only way to see him idle beside Almanac and/or testing game files. **Oak Archer, Fume-shroom, Primal Peashooter, Lotuspot: Deal heavy damage. **Sun-shroom, Pyro-shroom, Cryo-shroom, Pea Pod: Return back to when they are first planted on lawn **Citron, Coconut Cannon, Caulipower, Pumpkin Witch, Banana Laucher, Missile Toe: Uncharged given they were either fully charged or were recharging. **Heavenly Peach: Grants immunity shield to itself. ru:Интенсивная Морковь pl:Intensive Carrot Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Instant-use plants Category:Healing plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Uncommon plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants